Dragon Mount
by Bramin
Summary: lots of action hints to the story to come


Tarvalon stood in silence as shadows fell across its emptying streets. Women could be made out walking through the city, street lamps bursting to life in their wake. The white tower its self stood alone in the very center overlooking the fairest town in all the known world. As the towns people retired to their homes to reunite with families, unseen throughout the long day due to a days work at the docs or bartering with foreigners, a bright light lit the sky. From Dragon Mount it blazed through the sky until it struck the white tower and broke on the power forged stone. Bringing shards of fiery stone raining down short of city streets.  
  
Visible only to one who knew they were there, two shadows danced on that mountaintop, a dance that easily placed both opponents lives in jeapordy. A man with raven spiked hair stood across from his enemy, studying him for any hint as to his next move. His cape, motionless as a mydrals, seemed to absorb the colorful exuberance of the life around it. Challenging even the oncoming night. His cold green eyes gave no inclination that he was about to slash his enemies side until the first red droplet touched the rich glade, a clean line drawn across his opponents left abdomen.  
  
Stephent: Listen to me David. I don't want to fight you! You must believe that I did not want to do it, it was her or me. I chose to live. I…  
  
David casually finds his footing for his next strike and retorts in a cold tone, "If you were really my friend you would have chose to die."  
  
Stephen had only a moments breath to dodge as Davids hand rose and a bar of pure light shot past his targets head, missing by a hair. Shocked, Stephen rose only to be met by a large flow of air that sent him sprawling twenty paces.  
  
Stephen: "Bloody and Ashes! I know you're pissed but what the hell are you thinking? What if you hit an innocent. What if you already have?"  
  
Once again David replies in a tone that would send chills through any man "If it means bringing Beth back, then I could live with the consequences. The joy ill have killing you in the process is a delightful bonus." As Davids last words leave his mouth, a twisted smile takes form on his face as he charges in for a final blow. "You always were the weaker of us, and I think you knew it all along. Yes. You were always gallivanting around saving this person, doing that for someone else, and for what! A simple thank you, and an occasion a thank you feast? I ought to have killed you long ago but she willed me to have patients, tolerance. You've doomed yourself….friend."  
  
Fiery black blade met red, filling the air with a crackling hiss as they part only to meet each other again and again. Their herons a blur on their hilts and sweat apparent below their black collars, each with its own red gold dragon now dulled by the dark sky.  
  
The falling leaf met watered silk. The cat dances on the wall met boar rushes downhill. David and Stephen dancing in constant circles. David always on the attack while Stephen had made no advancements but chose rather to deflect every stab slash and duck the blows that would have earned him decapitation. Eventually they broke apart and it was then that Stephen could hear the sounds of hooves in the near distance. He had thought that his friend would not have fought him in open combat so close to Tarvalon, he had completely forgotten about the city and its. …Inhabitants. They would be here soon and if they were caught, they would disgraced or worse…  
  
Stephen: We must stop this, you can hear the hoof falls as well as I you know what will happen if we do not leave here now. We …  
  
David: They cannot save you from me, why don't you stand still and I'll make it quick….painless.  
  
With a touch of sarcasm Stephen replies "Your too kind."  
  
With that Stephen weaves the only thing he knows will do what he needs right now. A vertical slash of light pierces the air between the two combatants and eventually forms a circle that rotates, eventually stopping to showing a grassy knoll on the other side. But Stephen does not tie off the weave, and it is then that David realizes what he is going to do and screams, just before he sees a strand pull from the gateway. The words of his friend echoing in his mind "Forgive me."  
  
Thus came the day that no text nor forsaken could have for told. The last day Dragon Mount would set its shadow upon Tarvalon. 


End file.
